Fall
by OUATinHollywood
Summary: Usually Lisa Cuddy is the strong one, what happens when she falls and needs House more than ever? Huddy


A/N: Okay so this story is for VictoriousJadefan, she's an author here on Fanfiction. She requested it and put me under strict orders. This is my first time writing for House. Sorry for this one, I know its not too good but anything for Huddy.

"House, HOUSE !" Lisa Cuddy was chasing after her on again off again boyfriend Dr. House. Her Prada high heel boots were clicking on the hospital floor. Now normally Cuddy would have been ticked off.. but chasing Gregory House wasn't new to her. Although this time she found herself out of breath as she watched House limp away. House was a difficult man and he often he left Cuddy wondering why she was dating him. "HOUSE" she called out one final time hoping he would listen. She was leaning on the nurses desk carefully watching House.

"Oh, i'm sorry mam do I know you ?" House said in a foolish tone. He had a mocking smirk on his face as he turned around to face his current girlfriend. If you ask House Cuddy wasn't a walk in the park ethier, but her fabulous matching set of boobs and ass made it all worth while.

"Cut the crap, You know exactly who I am. For once can we actually have a grown up conversation?" Her voice now had a cold and annoyed tone to it. She was glaring at House the way she would if she was dealing with a dissobediant child. Her breaths were short and deep, she had felt as if she just ran a marathon. Though oddly she hadn't been chasing him for very long.

"You're not the stripper I hired last friday are you ? Because if you are don't expect a tip" House had always toyed with Cuddy like this it was one of the reasons he enjoyed being with her, though he would never admit it. House gave Cuddy a goodbye nod, as he turned to leave he realized something strange. " Why are you out of breath? did those late night visits to Mcdonalds finally catch up to you". House was staring at her puzzled, Cuddy was always managed her health.

"I don't know, maybe i'm just tired, Ok?" She had caught her breath now. This had been happening often lately but she blew it off. Maybe she was too occupied with work and maintaing her relationship to really care about the seemingly minor problem. "House you need to start being nicer to the patients, I had 12 year old girl crying because she said you called her fa-" her vision blurred and her heart was racing. "She said you called her fa-" Cuddys legs started to wabble and almost collapse. With in a matter of seconds she was on the floor her body was burning. "Get a... get me a.." she couldn't seem to make the right words come out. She had fallen helpless. Luckily for her her boyfriend already knew what to do.

"We need some nurses over here STAT!" He couldn't believe what he just saw, Cuddy has always been the strong healthy one. He couldn't afford to loose her she was one of the only people he let himself get close to. He loved her and wasn't going to allow this to be there final goodbye.

* * *

Later that night at 3:00 a.m

"You need to leave. we've got this under control". Houses younger co-worker Dr. Allison Cameron had just left where they were diagnosing Cuddy to come talk to a shaken House. House had spent most of his night pacing outside Cuddys room, then sitting then bouncing a ball then pacing again. This was new to him he loved Cuddy. He loved the way she always wore her blouses a little tight, the way she hated him but never left but mostly he loved the connection he had with her. Nobody would let him into the operation room, this was a new situation for everyone but being that House was a physco path in love there was no telling what he would do. He was stressed and tired so everyone thought it would be better if he let the other doctors take this one.

"If you've got this under control, how come she's not cured yet!" his voice was raised and he was quite ticked that he couldn't see her,couldn't help her. So many emotions were flowing through his head.

"Look I know you're scared, but the best thing you can do right now is go home and get some sleep." Cameron was trying to calm him down. Normal House was bad enough, the only one that could reassure him right now was Cuddy. He needed her, they all did. The wait seemed never ending and if didn't get some news soon he was going to take matter into his own hands.

"Hey, we have her under observation but looks like everything is going to be fine" Dr. Foreman emerged from the hospital room to tell House the news before he went even crazy (or in his case crazier). Cameron put her hand on Houses shoulder and gave him an I told you so smile. "You can go see her now" Foreman said with a smile. House slowly inched his way to the room not sure if he would be able to take seeing her like this.

He entered the hospital room and saw Cuddy lying in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask attached to her face. She looked pale and weak.

"What was that about?" enquired House as he sat down in the seat next to Cuddy. Looking at her was hard, her beautiful gray eyes looked tired and faded. When he looked at her face it pained him to see the once strong looking Lisa Cuddy weak and fragile.

"House, you're here" seeing House made her face light up a little, she was terrified and right now she needed him. Cuddy removed the oxygen mask and was staring painfully at him,every breath took a little out of her. "I'm fine, really" she was trying to reassure him but her condition was growing worse.

"Then why do you look like crap?" He knew he probably shouldn't have said that but using comments like that helped him deal with bad situations. Cuddy reached over to her oxygen mask and placed it carefully back on her face as pain coursed through her small body. Her eyes were welling with tears as she gazed up at House. Tears were begining to form in Houses' eyes as he watched Cuddys' pain grow by the second. He reached for Cuddys' hand and firmly gripped it in his letting her know he wasn't about to leave her anytime soon. The couple sat there hand in hand exchanging gazes as Cuddys' condition grew worse, it appears Cuddy wasn't getting better. She wanted some of her most painful last moments to be spent with House no complaining, no arguing just there everlasting bond. He got up and gently kissed her cold pale forehead and stroked her hair as the tears in his eyes fell gently down his check. 'Lobe you' echoed in his mind as he watched her life slip through his finger tips. Cuddy was dieing and House felt like he was dead. The team of Doctors came running in as House backed up completly unsure of what to do, helpless in the hands of slow death of a loved one. Death changes everything and it only takes one brick to make the whole House fall.

A/N: Well there you go. Yes I do know this has a lot of mistakes and is quite laughable but being that this is my first House fic it's not going to be perfect. I hope the last line wasn't too confusing, if you don't get it PM me and i'll explain it to you. In this one I haven't really said if Ms Lisa Cuddy lives or dies if you want to know PM me and I just might tell you. Please review and Thanks for reading.


End file.
